Nieve de otoño
by LilaSnape
Summary: Es 1974 y el mundo mágico aún se encuentra en paz. La nieve cae en los terrenos y Albus Dumbledore sólo observa a su alrededor. Porque Dumbledore conoce las virtudes de Lily Evans y los defectos de Severus Snape, pero no puede adivinar su futuro.


**Disclaimer: No Soy JK Rowling. Su héroe es Harry Potter, el mío Severus Snape. ****Ella nunca quiso matar al suyo... yo prefiero obviar que Nagini existió alguna vez... :( **

**Neu de tardor (Nieve de otoño)**

_**Oneshot**_

No es Navidad. Aun así, la nieve se amontona ya en los ventanales del castillo y el director sabe que, en este mismo instante, los más pequeños miran hacia fuera deseando que cuaje. Si la nevada continúa con la misma intensidad, el fin de semana se llenará de risas y carreras, de guerras de nieve incontrolables. Albus Dumbledore se apoya en el marco de una ventana que acaba de abrir con un solo golpe de varita, pasando la yema de los dedos por la superficie helada y blanquecina. Sonríe, un segundo, al recordar algo importante. Es 1974 y, esa noche, alumnos y profesores acaban de celebrar Halloween.

Es tarde, muy tarde. Tan tarde que ya lleva puesta su extravagante túnica de noche y sus zapatillas de punto, regalo de su viejo colega Horace Slughorn.

El anciano observa los terrenos, cubiertos ya por los copos blancos que, esa noche, no dejan de caer ni un instante, a la luz de la luna. La nieve le hace pensar en su infancia… Cuando él era el niño que dormía en uno de los dormitorios de cómodas camas del centenario castillo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un paisaje de blanco inmaculado por la mañana.

Su eterna sonrisa afable no permite adivinar ahora que las famosas guerras de nieve de Hogwarts le parecían, entonces, una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

Le gustaba que nevara porque eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en los estudios; le animaba a sentarse frente a un ventanal, con el espectáculo climatológico justo en frente, y a concentrarse en largas lecturas sobre magia antigua y ancestral. Las grandes nevadas eran un momento perfecto para quedarse en el dormitorio, y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía, inevitablemente, el saber que el resto de alumnado estaba en los jardines, batallando con la nieve.

Una tranquilidad que le permitía, también, pensar en cómo iría a sus hermanos.

La nieve siempre ha hecho que desee cosas imposibles: Quizá porque el manto blanco que deja a su paso le recuerda, en el fondo, la delicada inocencia de Ariadna. Los ojos ilusionados de ella al ponerse sus coloridas botas de nieve. O la sonrisa socarrona de Aberforth al lanzarle una bola de nieve, interrumpiendo así uno de sus largos momentos de lectura y concentración,… en el jardín de aquella casa en la que habían vivido mucho tiempo. Hasta que Ariadna _cayó enferma_, hasta que todo se empezó a estropear.

Un sonido sobresalta, de repente, a Albus Dumbledore. Volviéndolo de golpe a la realidad de un todavía tranquilo 1974, al inicio de una década que volverá el mundo mágico un lugar convulso y oscuro. Mira hacia al bosque prohibido y distingue, en ese momento, un montón de nieve cayendo al suelo des de la rama de un árbol. Aunque el viento, esta noche, es inexistente.

Un síntoma inequívoco de que alguien anda vagando, a esas horas, por las instalaciones de la escuela.

Albus Dumbledore piensa, inevitablemente, en esos cuatro chicos de Gryffindor. En el ímpetu de James Potter y Sirius Black. El anciano se preocupa, un segundo, por ellos, por esos estudiantes que, al día siguiente, no podrán levantarse a desayunar… si esta noche se distraen más de lo que es debido.

Un sencillo hechizo hace, entonces, que los copos, que caen incesantemente, dejen libre su campo de visión. El director atenúa la luz de la habitación.

Porque no quiere alertar a esos alumnos de buenas a primeras. Con el deseo de no ser descubierto. Aún.

Porque primero quiere saber que traman. Porque, en el fondo, algunas de sus ocurrencias le divierten.

Ve dos sombras moviéndose a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche; con la luna, en cuarto menguante, alumbrando unas caras que, des de su ventana, en esa torre en particular, el anciano director aún no puede reconocer. 'Una risa suave, amortiguada por la noche, y frágiles pisadas en la nieve, son el único indicio de la travesura', piensa el hombre.

Pero pronto se da cuenta que no es una travesura. No al menos una de las de verdad. De las que harán hablar a alumnos y profesores durante meses. No hay rastro de aquellos chicos, a veces demasiado impetuosos, por los que ni tan siquiera la propia Minerva McGonagall puede evitar sentir cierta predilección.

Suspira medio divertido, y continúa mirando las sombras que avanzan ahora hacia un rincón del castillo. Distingue, por fin, una melena pelirroja con una bufanda de Slytherin en las manos. Reconoce entonces el chico que la acompaña, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, y la mirada fija en ella. Exclusivamente en ella.

Albus Dumbledore los mira. Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Una imagen que mentalmente se atreve a calificar de curiosa. Desde aquella ventana, en lo alto del castillo, sin embargo, le es imposible escucharlos.

* * *

-No sé porque no cogí mi bufanda, Sev. Gracias - Lily sonríe con el cabello empapado. Sonríe y se abriga con esa bufanda por la que podría tener muchos problemas, muchísimos, si alguien la viera. Una Gryffindor con una bufanda de Slytherin es mucho más que un sacrilegio en casa de los leones. Una hija de muggles con los colores de Salazar Slytherin es simplemente motivo para una quema de brujas _como Merlín manda_ en casa de las serpientes.

A Severus Snape, con 14 años de edad y el cabello negro y largo, ocultando la media sonrisa que aparece en su rostro al contemplarla, ahora mismo sólo le importa que ella no pase frío.

Quiere que ella esté bien. No puede negar, sin embargo, que la visión de su mejor amiga con aquella bufanda en particular hace que una pequeña sensación de bienestar se instale en su estómago.

'Es así como debería haber sido siempre', piensa. Pero no lo hace con rencor, ni está especialmente triste al pensarlo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no están yendo tan mal.

La última semana, incluso, han acabado por sentarse juntos en clase de pociones. Horace Slughorn los ha emparejado, maravillado por el don que demuestran los dos en la asignatura.

Ahora Potter, y eso sí que disgusta a Severus, no para de lanzarle trozos de pergamino,… pergamino untado en quien sabe que líquido, con el claro y genuino objetivo de ensuciarle el cabello, ya de por si graso. Como si él mismo no se avergonzara ya suficiente de aquel cabello negro y liso, heredado de su madre, al que nunca consigue dar el aspecto que quisiera...

Por mucho que lo lamente, ha terminado lavándose el pelo de tantas maneras diferentes que está seguro que, incluso Lily, se reiría de él si se lo explicara.

La chica lo mira con una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo camina inmerso en miles de pensamientos y pone un gesto tan suyo que a ella se le remueve algo en el estómago. Nunca ha sentido algo así y, en ese momento, piensa que es porque le está agradecida. Terriblemente agradecida. Porque Severus no es un chico que disfrute rompiendo las normas, al menos no ahora y en una escuela donde ya tiene suficientes problemas, pero ha accedido a acompañarla y ella no puede estar más contenta, a pesar de todo.

Esta noche Lily está triste y no ha querido recluirse en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando la comida de Halloween ha terminado. Porque sabe que lleva una semana llorando silenciosamente entre sábanas y ya no quiere pensar más en ello, porque, como bien le hizo entender su padre, quince días atrás; son cosas que pasan. La vida es así.

No le ha pasado nada que no pase todos los días en todo el mundo. Porque al fin y al cabo la muerte de sus abuelos, después de una vida plena y larga, no debería ser del todo una desgracia. Pero Lily se sentía muy unida a su abuela, que llevaba ya mucho tiempo enferma, y le entristece pensar que, después de once años cuidándola, su abuelo acabó muriendo… poco después.

_-El abuelo no quería morir antes que la abuela, Lils. - Había dicho su madre Jane Evans, con tristeza, después del funeral - Mi padre no quería dejar sin terminar un trabajo ya empezado. Pero también decía que cuando ella faltara, él querría irse. Y eso se le ha concedido. _

Lily piensa en estas palabras, dejándose caer en la nieve y mirando al cielo. Severus se sienta con cuidado a su lado.  
-Estás bien, Lily? -Se lo pregunta casi con timidez, mientras la nieve sigue cayendo, y se le cuela incluso por la boca, haciendo que sienta una viva frescura en la lengua, que tiene casi entumecida,… porque quisiera que Lily dejara de estar triste, pero no sabe que decir.

Cómo decirlo.

Lily niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes, y él se limita a ponerle la mano en el brazo, en señal de apoyo, sin saber muy bien que tiene que hacer. 'Ella es siempre la que lo consuela, y él no quiere hacer nada inoportuno'. Podría decirle que la vida continúa, porque lo ha oído decir en algún lugar, ahora no recuerda dónde, pero lo encuentra francamente de mal gusto.

Nada de lo que diga puede devolverle los abuelos a Lily.

Severus Snape contiene ahora un escalofrío, porque es ella quien se abriga esta noche con su bufanda y no ha tomado precisamente su capa más gruesa.

-Murieron sólo con unas horas de diferencia... por la noche. Dormían, pero ya no despertaron... - Murmura la pelirroja, dibujando algo en la nieve con el dedo índice de la mano derecha - Ella ya no nos recordaba. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir... se olvidaba de quién era... pero mi abuelo nunca había querido que mis padres la llevaran a ningún hospital. Tenía 85 años, y aun así el hombre siempre había querido cuidar de ella, personalmente.

-Lily... - Intenta consolarla Severus, aún sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Ella parece, de repente, vagamente satisfecha por lo que sea que ha dibujado en la nieve, en el lado opuesto a donde está Severus. Aún melancólica.

El chico siente una sacudida en el corazón cuando la pelirroja se abraza a él con fuerza.

A Severus nunca se le ha muerto nadie a quien él quisiese suficiente. No al menos para estar tan triste cómo Lily lo está en este momento. De los Prince ni siquiera sabe nada, sólo el apellido. De los Snape no quiere saber nada, porque su abuelo es casi peor que su padre. Porque su abuela estaba ya muerta cuando él nació.

Severus, pero, está casi convencido que la única persona que ama es esa chica, pegada ahora a su torso.

Está su madre, claro. Pero Eileen últimamente es sólo una presencia que vaga por Spinner's End resignada a los golpes del hombre que un día amó, y mirando a su hijo con un gesto similar a la pena. Severus cree que su madre se entristece cuando lo ve porque ha heredado el perfil de su padre, aquella nariz aguileña, que ella ya sólo puede asociar a golpes y ultrajes. Pero ella sólo esta triste. Porque Eileen nunca se podrá perdonar haber condenado a su hijo a una infancia así… A los mismos golpes de Tobias Snape que ella recibiría de gusto, incluso más a menudo, si pudiera borrar los que ha llegado a recibir Severus de pequeño.

Lily continúa abrazada a Severus tras medio minuto que a él se le hace gloriosamente eterno. Percibe el aroma endulzado del perfume de la chica, y el sonido de su propio corazón; que late a traición con tanto ímpetu que la idea que ella se dé cuenta le asusta casi tanto como le fascina ver que, con toda naturalidad, los copos blancos caen y se envuelven en su largo cabello rojo.

A Severus se le forma un nudo en la garganta, con creciente angustia, cuando se da cuenta que su cuerpo ya no reacciona igual a la proximidad inquietante de ella.

Ya no es sólo la alegría de saber que es amiga suya y que, a pesar de todo, les une una conexión única que los demás no podrán entender nunca. Ahora también siente un calor repentino en el estómago, subiendo hacia su pecho, y tiene unas inmensas ganas de apretarla aún más contra él.

-Es triste y bonito a la vez, ¿no? - Pregunta Lily con los ojos verdes brillantes, mirándolo y separándose de él, finalmente. Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza que, inexplicablemente, ha sentido al darse cuenta que acababa de abrazarse a él.

Con los labios morados del frío que hace a esas horas, casi indecentes, en plena noche.

Severus se la queda mirando un momento sin saber a qué se refiere ella; enternecido de alguna manera, justo después, al comprender que sigue hablando de sus abuelos.

Charles y Elizabeth Evans, que se han amado siempre.

-Supongo - susurra el chico de Spinner's End sin acabar de comprender cómo una historia puede ser triste y bonita a la vez. Aún inmerso en la perfección de los labios de Lily, y en las mejillas rosadas que él cree producto del frío.

-¿Crees que alguien me va a querer así, a mí? - Es una pregunta fortuita. Al menos eso se repetirá ella, cuando recuerde este momento en los próximos años.

Una pregunta que ella no haría si pensara que ya no tiene ni nueve ni diez años,… que tiene catorce y debe mantener los pies en el suelo…

Porque ella debe saber, y de hecho esta convencida de ello, que esa es una respuesta que Severus no va a poder responder. 'Porque él no puede predecir el futuro'. La asignatura del professor Enid Pettigrew ni siquiera le gusta… Porque Severus no cree en bolas de vidrio, ni en maneras de predecir el futuro.

Pero Lily sabe que su amigo no se reirá.

Los ojos de Severus la miran con la chispa de un sentimiento que ella está casi segura que no ha visto nunca antes, y cree que él la acaba de tomar por una criatura. 'Que Severus piensa, seriamente, en decirle que deje de soñar en cuentos de hadas'. Claro que no está muy segura que Severus haya oído hablar de cuentos de hadas alguna vez. Lily ni siquiera sabe qué tipo de historias explican los padres a sus hijos en el mundo mágico.

Severus murmura algo con los ojos puestos en la espesura verde del bosque prohibido. Lily no se atreve a pedirle que lo repita, pero esta casi segura que ha sido una respuesta afirmativa. Nada muy explícito: un simple _sí _o un tímido asentimiento mal vocalizado.

El chico se ha sonrojado furtivamente y ahora deshace un puñado de nieve con las manos, mientras se niega a mirarla. 'Yo, Lily. Yo podría...', lo ha pensado con tanta fuerza que teme haber dicho una parte de la frase en voz alta.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más durante un largo rato. Lily apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro y borra furtivamente las iniciales que había escrito en la nieve antes de que él sea consciente que, hasta hace un momento, una S y una L estaban entrelazadas en ese trocito de blanco inmaculado.

-Es muy tarde - asegura a regañadientes Severus, cuando se da cuenta que ha parado de nevar y que tanto ella como él están empapados. Tan empapados como al principio lo estaba el cabello rojo de ella, esparcido ahora sobre su hombro. -Si nos atrapan perderemos tantos puntos que lograremos batir un récord.

Ella ahoga una risa nerviosa. 'Ha estado tan triste y melancólica, hasta hace un momento, que no ha pensado que cualquiera podría verlos, desde cualquier ventana del castillo'. Severus sí lo ha pensado, pero se supone que todos deberían estar durmiendo o en proceso de hacerlo, y la verdad es que, justo en este momento, se siente dispuesto a perder todos los puntos del mundo si, a cambio, todas las noches son así.

Pero no quiere verla triste. Así que se anota mentalmente que la próxima vez que se salten las normas, será por algo que la haga verdaderamente feliz.

Con esta idea en la cabeza vuelve a coger una bola de nieve y la deja caer con suavidad sobre su cabeza, como si reprodujera, con ese pequeño montoncito de nieve, la nevada de hace un rato: una cascada blanca sobre sus cabellos rojos.

Ella sonríe, sincera y divertida, y coge una bola con las manos desnudas; dispuesta a responder el gesto de su aún mejor amigo.

* * *

Pese al rato que ha pasado, y al ligero temor de encontrarse, al día siguiente, dos estudiantes con una buena pulmonía, Albus Dumbledore continúa mirándolos mientras ellos empiezan a tirarse bolas de nieve por encima, terminando los dos de nuevo en el suelo, con risas ahogados por el miedo a ser descubiertos.

El viejo hombre cree apreciar un tipo de felicidad que le hace sentir una brizna de nostalgia,… y es entonces cuando recuerda que, en un par de ocasiones, si se había adentrado con ganas en una batalla con bolas de nieve. 'El amor...', piensa mientras rápidamente se quita los recuerdos dolorosos de la cabeza. Analiza, finalmente, la pareja que ahora ya camina hacia una entrada lateral del castillo.

Les ha identificado mucho antes. Son Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Una alumna ejemplar, estudiosa y al que todos sus compañeros parecen tener en mucha estima. Y Severus Snape. Slytherin. Reservado y ...

Albus Dumbledore no está muy seguro de cómo definirlo.

Este Halloween de 1974, Albus Dumbledore sabe pocas cosas de Severus Snape.

Sabe que el panorama que le espera en casa cada verano es complicado. 'Hace un par de años se vio en la penosa necesidad de comunicarle que su madre estaba ingresada en un hospital muggle. La mujer aseguraba que había caído accidentalmente por una escalera'.

Sabe también que es el blanco preferido de las burlas de James Potter y Sirius Black, y sabe que es extraordinariamente bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no es el único. Esa es, en ese momento, la asignatura preferida de un grupo de Slytherins que a Dumbledore no le hace ninguna gracia recordar. Un grupito que con gusto sacaría las palabras _Defensa_ y _Contra_ del nombre de aquella asignatura.

Sabe, y evidentemente lo acaba de reafirmar, que es amigo de aquella Gryffindor, hija de muggles.

Pero al fin y al cabo, en este momento, Severus Snape y Lily Evans son dos alumnos más. Ella con sus virtudes y él con sus defectos.

Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de considerarse una persona sabia, tampoco puede predecir el futuro, mucho menos con tanta antelación, y no imagina el papel que jugarán ellos en unos años.

El viejo hombre cierra la ventana, confiando en que los chicos vuelvan por su propio pie a sus salas comunes.

.

Antes de dormir, Dumbledore mira de nuevo la ventana cerrada, por la que algunos copos de nieve han logrado colarse hace un rato; hasta quedar casi condensados.

No imagina que acaba de presenciar las primeras chispas de un sentimiento que crecerá de forma descompasada a partir de ahora... y que lo marcará definitivamente todo. El amor de él hacia ella, irá a pasos acelerados hasta incrustarse en su corazón… de manera que nunca más se lo podrá arrancar. El de ella, hacia él, crecerá lleno de dudas los próximos meses,...

Demasiadas dudas quizás…

Hasta que la noche de Halloween deje de ser un recuerdo feliz en el corazón y la memoria de Severus Snape. Hasta que los nombres de Severus Snape y Lily Evans queden escritos para siempre en uno de esos libros de historia que ahora ellos mismos estudian muy a su pesar.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno esto es una viñeta sin muchas pretensiones... La escribí un dia de nieve... hace un mes o así... porque soy de montaña, pero ver nieve tampoco es muy normal en marzo... un 31 de octubre en Escocia tampoco seria muy normal... pero el tiempo está loco... ya lo saben :). Existe la version en catalán de la misma... básicamente porque en realidad escribí primero esa versión y luego hice la traducción... y acabé editando cosas y ahora las dos viñetas son lo mismo, pero ligeramente distintas...

Enid Pettigrew existió! Almenos en la cabeza de JK Rowling fue profesor de adivinación en uno de sus borradores y ahora lo es en mi historia jeje. Pero como no soy Rowling, mi Lily está ligeramente encaprichada con ese amigo suyo que un dia será un héroe. Aunque ella nunca llegue a saberlo.

De hecho JK Rowling puede negarlo todo lo que quiera... pero no soy la unica que vió sonrojarse a Lily en alguna de esas memorias, verdad?¿? Quiza soy rara, pero no suelo sonrojarme cuando hablo con un amigo :)


End file.
